Harry Potter VS Super Sentai! Act 1: A New World
by Isumo 1489
Summary: Heroes always win in the end, right?  What if someone already special became a different kind of hero?  What if they weren't alone?  And what if, being this new kind of hero, wasn't enough?  What would they sacrifice, or protect?  What is their treasure?
1. Teaser Trailer

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story. All rights belong to the affiliated and rightful owners of the Super Senati Franchise and Harry Potter is JK Rowling's property.)**

**(? POV)**

The legacy of the Super Sentai is both vast and deep. For many generations, these defenders of the universe have fought evil after evil that threatened their homes and loved ones. However, with each new threat defeated, a new one has come forward to take its place, in turn becoming a new team's call to action. As time passed, teams new and old often watched as their worlds continued to be threatened, believing that there would always be a need for Super Sentai…until that fateful day…

**Earth Orbit: Year 3133AD (3rd Person POV)**

A shadow descends upon Earth, its moon drawn closer to the planet, due to unknown phenomena. The heavenly body descends at a steadily increasing pace, only to stall slightly as many brightly colored Lights and explosions come streaming from parts of the planet's surface. The Lights and explosions continue to try and push the moon, generating great force. What appears to be mecha, on the moon's surface, are also pushing to try and stop its continued path towards Earth's surface. However, after 10 straight hours, the explosions lesson, the Lights begin to recede.

As if nothing changed, the moon continues its decent, slower than before, but steadily regaining lost momentum. Many small lights from the opposite side of the world are seen leaving the atmosphere, moving away from the impending collision. As the moon finally strikes the planet, it is seen from orbit that the atmosphere is greatly dented, virtually ripped from the impact point and the devastation of the event is massive even from space. As may of the tiny lights fly off into space, the Lights that had pushed the moon back for those hours seems to erupt from the planet, piercing through space until a ripple seems to swallow the Light, some of the tinier lights following into the ripple until all is still.

The ripple vanish, with only the shattering remains of the planet and moon to show there had ever been any event in this part of the universe, at all.

**(? POV)**

The world many Sentai had defended for so long…gone…in the blink of an eye. All their work, their power, their legacy, for nothing; as cosmic forces beyond good and evil seal the world, and its people's fate. The Power itself, however, would never be truly destroyed, and seeks out those in need, those who require strength to defeat evils that threaten the balance of their world. The story of the Super Sentai is far from over, though now a new world, a new Earth, shall inherit the Legacy. And the first of these new heroes shall be…

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger…Change…To…**

_**Harry Potter VS. Super Sentai!**_

_**Act 1: A New World's Treasure**_

"_What is most precious to you?"_

**A Story bringing Super Sentai, into a familiar world of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to what end? Wait and see… **


	2. Prolouge and Chapter 1

**Harry Potter VS. Super Sentai!**

**Act 1: A New World's Treasure**

**Prologue:**

**Legends Born Again**

With a groan, a lone figure rises from a wooden floor. One quick look around him as he rises shows a familiar image. A somewhat ship themed living area, complete with dining room table, couch with coffee table, a wooden pillar in the center of the room with a high-backed wooden chair, and a small table with a smallish treasure chest on top. With a slight turn of his head, the observer gets a look behind him, shocking him into stillness. Before him is a screen, with an advanced control console beneath it, with a very familiar symbol on the inactive display above. Two cutlass swords crossed across what he knew well to be a key symbol…the symbol of a familiar pirate crew.

'Impossible!' the figure thinks to himself, standing before the console. 'How can I even be here? Last I remember, I'm quite sure I died.' Looking down, he sees himself clad in an equally familiar red spandex-like outfit. On his left pectoral is the number thirty five, complete with 'V' symbol beneath it. As if to confirm, he walks over to the chest near the wooden chair, opening it to find still more familiar contents. His right hand reaches down, sifting through the small, metallic figures of multi-colored heroes with key-teeth attached to the backs of them. 'There's no mistake…I'm on the Gokai Galleon, the Ranger Keys are right here in front of me. But…' The figure looked back to the console, hands carefully bringing it online, looking for the last entry of information the scanners had. In no time, the last events of a certain planet come into focus, as well as a final message from a familiar captain.

The figure in red remains motionless as the message plays to its conclusion. His stance remains still, save for a slight shaking and his harsh release of breath. To anyone who could bear witness, it wouldn't be hard to assume the figure's state at hearing the grim news of such valued comrades. Having no other distraction, the figure remains for close to an hour, before moving staggeringly to the dining room table, seeing seven devices that looked much like cell-phones, six inscribed with the word Mobirate on the middle section. Taking one gingerly in his hand, the figure holds it close to his heart.

"I'm all that remains," he speaks quietly to himself. "All the others, the world, it's beyond any hope of saving now. Where do I go from here?" He asked as he shook his helmeted head, looking out the window of the Galleon.

The view that greets him is similar to that of the world he saw on the screen shortly before. However, he knows it's not the same world, not the same home he knows his comrades came from, where all these familiar wonders came from. Still, he holds the Mobirate close, unseen eyes fixed on the glowing world before him as the sun dawns over the horizon.

"I'm all that's left…so I've got to do what the others would want. Here is where our legacy has to continue. I was brought back, and this world somehow needs us, I can feel it."

He looks back at the Ranger Keys gleaming with a soft glow, whether from the solar rays shining or from themselves he could not tell. "How it all began, and how I will begin…again." With that statement, the figure, known to history as AkaRed, walks boldly to the control room, reignites the engines, and sets course for a new Earth. In hopes of finding those meant to receive the mantle of the Super Sentai in this new world.

**Chapter 1:**

**A Fated Meeting: **

"**Do you want to be a pirate?"**

The scene opens on a group of trees, leaves fallen and bare in the cool autumn weather. A young child walks through the trees, his feet crunching the leaves in his too-large sneakers as he wanders. The child has black, unruly hair, a slight, gangly build, and worn looking cloths two sizes too big. Without lifting his head to see more than a few steps ahead of him, the child, seemingly no older than four, walks aimlessly onward, quietly enjoying the peace around him, and letting his feet simply take him where they would. This wandering, however, comes to a complete halt as his head knocks into something quite solid.

Looking bewildered, the boy looks around, thinking he walked into some tree by mistake, but sees nothing he could have run into to knock him down. Cautiously rising, he extends his hand in front of him, taking a cautious step forward. His hand meets a solid-feeling metal, cold to the touch, though he can only see his hand resting on seemingly thin air. Shocked, the child puts his other hand next to the first feeling out the invisible metal thing he's discovered. Feeling around, trying to understand what this is, his eyes are draw to the fact that he is in a clearing, one he does not remember seeing before in previous walks.

He also sees what appears to be…crushed trees…in the area he feels the see-through metal in. Slowly connecting the dots, he realizes the object he is touching must have done this, and moreover, is likely quite large to have done such a thing. The young boy moves along the outside, hands still feeling the object out as he tries to understand what is happening. It was then a figure appears out of thin air, way above him. Said person was wearing a red suit, with a shiny helmet. Given how high up he was, the boy couldn't get a good look at him. However, that changed as the figure leaped from the air, falling in a controlled pose, before landing in a crouch not far from where the boy stood. Looking in wonder, the boy remained still as the helmeted figure looked around, spotting him with little trouble before approaching him.

Kneeling down to the boy, the figure in red asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" The boy, eyes wide squeaked, "Little Whinging sir, in Surry England, but who are you? And what was it you just jumped off of?" Both the red figure and the boy looked back to the seemingly empty air, before looking back at each other. A sigh came from the man before he said, "It's nothing terribly important or interesting, at least not in the long run. I'm here to get some supplies, is all. Would you mind showing me the way out? Your parents must be worried about you being this deep in woodland." The boy's demeanor darkened, even as he began walking away. His voice carried though as he said, "My parents are dead, I live with my Aunt and Uncle, they said my parents were drunk and died in a car crash." The figure's stance froze, before his head visibly slumped, and as he made a few quick strides to catch up, the man said, "I'm so sorry, I…I didn't know."

The boy looked to the red clad man, before shaking his head saying, "It doesn't matter, I'm just a Freak, it's not like they'd have cared much had they lived." The man's steps froze again, this time his muscles tense and his stance quite alert. Carefully neutral, the man asked, "And who calls you a freak? I mean, that's not a very nice thing to say about someone." "My Aunt and Uncle call me, other than boy, you, and some other names, but Freak has been my name as long as I can remember." The boy spoke matter-of-factly, as though it was obvious, though it seemed to pain him to say so. The man's stance was rigid, and if his helmet was off, the expression of pure rage on his face would have sent lesser men running for the hills. Taking a deep breath, the red clad man was about to pursue the topic further then the sound of feet and boy's yells reached the man's ears.

A groups of boys, about the same age as the boy he'd encountered, had come forward, the largest one with wispy blond hair and very corpulent body at the lead as he said, "Finally found you Freak, it's time to continue the Hunt." The red clad man, seeing the boy's fear of the group, stepped between them saying, "Excuse me, but what kind of hunt would you need this child here for?" Looking at the man, as if he were some sort of clown, the fat child said, "Harry Hunting of course, it's a game we play, him running and us chasing him. It's good fun." Of course, the man was anything but stupid, though he did glean some information from the large one's statement. "So, your real name is Harry, right?" Looking to the small black haired child, he witnessed dawning comprehension, and a sense of elation was easy to see. "Harry…my name, is Harry?" The boy's tone questioning, as if not daring to hope it was true.

The fat child paled before sneering as best he could, "Of course not, that's just a catchy name. You're Freak, 'cause you're a freak, like mum and dad say so. You do freaky things that aren't supposed to happen." The man in red was livid, but kept himself in check asking, "What could this boy possibly do that you'd describe as 'freaky'?" The leader replied, "Freaky stuff, like growing his hair overnight when mum cut it all off. Or when he had that weird man bow to him in the shop. Mum was mad after that, that kind of freaky." Thinking on the matter, the man said, "Well, I don't know about the latter, but the former sounds like Magic to me." The boy snorted saying, "Magic isn't real, he's just a freak, just like you are in those red pajamas."

Now this caused the red man to laugh, and quite loudly. The fat boys friends looked nervously at the man, while Harry looked bewildered. As he finished his laughter, he said, "Magic isn't real huh? Let me tell you something about magic." The man's voice seemed to reverberate, almost echoing with his next statement. "_Magic, is a Scared Power. Magic, is an adventure into the unknown. And Magic, is the proof of courage!_" Something inside Harry seemed to stir with these words, something warm and comforting. A feeling of a hug, red hair and a kind voice, seemed to spring to the boy's mind. It was then, however, the red man decided to do something even more unexpected.

"Soul _Korin_!" The man's call was answered with his suit glowing brightly, what looked like a golden phone in his hand as he pressed some buttons before holding it aloft. As he pressed, he said, "_Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro_!" The chant gave way to the glow becoming blinding to the group of boys, but not to Harry. He could see the outline of a fiery figure surround the red man, his suit changing design which included a cape, the helmet now having a bird like symbol rather than a 'V' on it. With a small spin as the light faded, the man said, "The burning flame element! The Magician of the Red! _Magired_! ON DECK!" Taking the odd stick from his side, he said, "_Magistick_, ready." Looking to the ground near the boys, he chanted, "_Jiruma Magiiro_!" The nearby ground rose up, a dragon head forming, and the boys screamed, running away as Harry laughed, since the head itself was no bigger than a small puppy's.

The man then said, "_Magiine_," and his suit returned to its previous state, the stick vanishing as well. Looking to the young boy, he said, "So, having seen all that, do you believe in magic?" Harry's eyes wide, he said, "Yes, yes I do! Mr., can I do that too! You said that I did magic with my hair, so maybe I could to that too?" The man wanted to say maybe, but something held him from saying anything for a moment. On the one hand, he had to find the successors to his comrades, and moreover gather supplies and such for the Galleon. But this boy was horribly mistreated, if the boy's name issues and the other boy's presence was anything to go by. Could he walk away? The man shook his head, no, he could not. A _Sentai_ didn't just protect lives, but the happiness and dreams of their world. This was home now, so making a decision, the man knelt again in front of Harry.

"Let me ask you something Harry. If you were told that, to be like me, you had to be like your Aunt and Uncle, would you? Would you be like them just to have the same abilities I do?" Harry's face went from hopeful to disgusted, if not outright angry in a heartbeat. "No way! Never, I'd never do that to someone! No one deserves that." Cutting him off with a laugh, the man ruffled his hair saying, "Good, I'd never be able to take you with me if you could. As of this moment Harry, you are a part of my crew, welcome aboard." Harry's face took another shift, this time to very happy. He was almost beside himself, before a puzzled look crossed his face. "Crew? What do you mean by that?"

The man was smirking, though it could not be seen. Turning back to where Harry first found him, he saw the air shiver, and then a giant red ship somehow appear in the clearing! The man strode up to the side of it before turning back saying, "My name is AkaRed, last of a great many heroes from another world. This is my ship, the _Gokai Galleon_, and besides being something of a hero, I'm also a pirate." Harry himself nodded dumbly, unable to form a response, as he followed AkaRed onto a rope ladder, leading up onto the ship. AkaRed himself was thinking, 'Well, no turning back now. I wonder what you all would think of him, eh Marvelous?' As they reached the deck, he turned to Harry saying, "You know, it's customary to have a last name too. Well, how about the name of the previous captain of this ship? His name was Captain Marvelous, so Harry Marvelous. Sound good?" The boy's head couldn't nod fast enough, though AkaRed was sure he broke a record somewhere in the world for speed of such a gesture.

Turning towards the ships interior, he said, "Well, I have a lot to show you, and then we have to get our supplies. I hope your ready kid, 'cause this is gunna be a wild ride." The two descended into the ship, one having finally found his name and freed from his captors, one having made the first step in restoring his fallen world's legacy. Little did either know, their uncanny crew of two would grow in ways neither would be prepared for.

Next time:

**Chapter 2**

**Lonely Child's Cry!**

"**Dash with Guts!"**

**(Author's notes: _Korin_ means Advent, in the case of AkaRed's transformation ability, this allows him to change into any of the previous red _Sentai _and use their weapons and abilities. Further, the other phrases including Magi were spells from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, which given AkaRed's own power, is easily usable, though not quite as good as the originals. Any further questions, please review or PM, and please be gentle, I am still looking for a Sentai Beta to help me with this. Preferably one who's decently versed in Harry Potter verse terms.) **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned in this story. All rights belong to the affiliated and rightful owners of the Super Senati Franchise and Harry Potter is JK Rowling's property.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter VS. Super Sentai!**

**Act 1: A New World's Treasure**

**Chapter 2**

**Lonely Child's Cry!**

"**Dash with Guts!"**

Fall had come early for students in primary school. Indeed, none more so then a brown, bushy-haired child, who was sitting out of the way during break. The young girl had her nose buried in a book, hoping to avoid further interaction with her class mates if at all possible. Given that her previous interactions with other children were not always the best, she turned to her books as a way to pass the time and have fun, lacking playmates for most activities the limited campus provided.

Looking up from her book, the young girl silently reached for the right pocket of her jumper, patting a rather bulky form rendered unnoticeable due to her knees being up and the material bunching. A small smile on the girl's face, she hardly noticed she was no longer alone until a voice rang out in her direction. "Hey! Granger! What are you doing over here? Don't you have some teacher to bug, or some homework you should be doing?" The speaker, a young blond girl of the same general age, looked at her with a mocking smile, two girls by her sides and a couple boys as well. The girl, looking to the speaker replied, "As a matter of fact no, I don't. So move along Smith, you likely need to do the work more than me." The girl Smith was taken aback, not expecting the usually timid girl to actually speak back. Seeing the looks on her fellow student's faces, she decided not to let the other girl have the last word.

"Well, excuse me for having a life. You know, friends, fun, and not having my nose stuck in a book or stuck up when it comes to classmates. You may think you're better than us, but you're not. You're just some buck-toothed suck-up, with no friends and nothing else to do." Granger seemed to bristle at this, but kept her flagging composure saying, "Shows what you know. I do too have friends, and better than your lot. And books are fun, better than getting into trouble for some dumb idea." Despite believing this, the sitting girl's lower lip quivered slightly, and an almost unnoticeable roughness entered her voice.

Smith was quite aware of this, and countered, "Oh really? Never seen these friends of yours around here! And who would want to be friends with a book-worm like you?" The girl's statements met with approval from the crowd, but were silenced by a sharp _crack_! The sound similar to a cannon going off, all eyes turned to a nearby tree, where a figure sat on one of the branches. Said figure was about their height, one leg dangling over the side as it rested its back on the trunk. Leaves yet to fall from the tree obscured the character, but an ornate and almost toy-like gun was easily visible, pointing upwards and still smoking from earlier use.

Everyone was dead silent, before hearing a voice from the figure. It said, "Well, that would depend. As anyone can tell you, you can't judge a book by its cover." The figure then swung its leg over the side, leaping down and landing in a crouch. Rising up, the figure was proven to be male, with black messy hair and glasses. A light smirk was on his face, his cloths decidedly odd. He wore a black t-shirt, and what looked like black jeans, though a bit loose on him. Black boots covered his feet, and a red vest was over his shirt. Over this, he wore a black over-coat with red highlights. (Think Marvelous' coat, but black instead of red, and red in the black spots.)

The boy, looking about their age, was still holding the odd gun. Any holster was concealed by the coat on him. Tilting his head to the side, he said, "Of course, anyone with brains can tell a pirate when they see one. Now run along, I have some business with," looking over to the girl, "Granger, was it? Anyway, I have something to ask her about, now why don't you folks run along. I'm sure you have better things to do right?" Smith was not about to take this laying down, and said in a huff, "And why should we? Better question, why shouldn't we call an adult? After all, pirate or no, you don't go to this school, and it's a school day. We could get you in trouble." The smirk on the boy's face never left as he pointed the gun at the blacktop ground, half-way between the kids and himself. Firing a few shots, the black-top was soon pock-marked, the kid's eyes widening, though the aforementioned girl noticed the shots were much quieter, almost silenced.

The boy looked at the shocked children saying, "Because that. Need I go on?" None of them said a word, but everyone fled, silently thinking they needed to get out of there before this weird kid tried to hurt them. Not one spared a thought to the book-loving girl, thinking only that she might slow him down in case he decided to 'talk' to one of them next. Shaking his head, the boy moved the coat aside on his left, placing the gun in a side holster attached to his belt. 'He'd done it all left-handed,' the young girl noted absently, shocked rather than afraid just yet. As he approached, his smirk became a jovial smile, his walk an odd swagger that seemed awkward on his small frame. About a meter away, the boy reached into a coat pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a small, yellow figurine.

What was odd, was that the figurine was glowing, and as the boy drew closer, the object began to glow brighter. Looking her over, he said, "Well, now that the peanut gallery has left, let me introduce myself. Marvelous is the name, Harry Marvelous. And you, Miss Granger, have something that doesn't belong to you. I'd appreciate you handing it over. It's rather dangerous you see, and I need to bring it back to where it belongs." The girl inclined her head, replying, "I'm quite sure I don't know what you are talking about. And do forgive me, Marvelous was it? I don't talk to strangers, even my own age, much less armed ones such as yourself."

Harry seemed to shrink a bit, his demeanor now more embarrassed than anything else. Granger's mention of those facts did put a damper on things, but he recovered before saying earnestly, "Ok, point, but let me ask you this. Did you come across something that looked like this? Yellow in color and about this size, just a different design?" He held up the figurine. It was indeed yellow, with what looked like crossed swords over some other symbol on the chest. What was interesting was the back of it had a silver metallic teeth piece, much like a key. Her face became a bit paler, and her voice stuttered as she said, "N-n-no! I've never seen something like that before, much less have it on me." The figurine had continued to glow, now near blinding right near her. Harry shook his head, saying, "Don't bother lying, I know you have it. I've followed you the last couple days, and this key will only light up around you. This is your chance to turn it over without a fuss. Just give it back, and I swear I won't darken your doorstep ever again."

This caused the girl to panic, her breath near gasps, when a voice from her jumper pocket seemed to snap her out of it. It said, "Hermione, we need to get out of here, _pura_. He knows about your Ranger Key, he might be an enemy, _pura_." This caused the young girl to leap to her feet and begin running, her hand reaching into her pocket. Harry did nothing to stop her, but did sigh, pulling out a large cell phone-like object while shaking his head. He muttered to himself, "I get the feeling dad's laughing real loud right about now." With a flick, the phone opened and the boy had another key in his hand, a red flash signaling his intent to follow.

A few blocks down, the girl was gasping for breath, a wrist band holding a device with a yellow Pterodactyl face on it on her left wrist. The face on the device spoke, "I think we lost him, _pura_. We should be safe for now, _pura_." Nodding, Hermione said, "Yeah Ptera, still, we should be careful. If he knew about you, who knows what he can do besides that gun. He also had another yellow key, if he knows how to use it-" "I could find you with ease," Said boy now appearing in front of her, a bored look on his face. Seeing her prepare to flee, he said, "It won't matter where you go. I can and will find you as long as you have that power." Seeing the device on her wrist, his face turned to surprised saying, "Hold on! The Ranger Key's power should only be usable alone if you're the original Senshi! How can you have that on your wrist? Let alone use it without Dino Guts!" **(1)**

Hermione, drawing herself into a proud stance, replied, "Who says I don't? As for being the original, Ptera chose me, so I am her partner. Change NOW!" Clicking the jaw of her device into place, she said, "_Bakaryu Change!_" Her arms moved in a small sequence before pressing the red button on the center, triggering her transformation. Her body was soon clad in a yellow suit, helmet with a Pterodactyl theme, the face moving in a roar before the girl said, "Dash with Guts! Abare Yellow!" Shaking his head, Harry replied, "You really don't know who you're dealing with do you."

Pulling out the cell phone from earlier, Harry pulled out a red key, with the same theme as the yellow one he showed before. Flicking it up, he held the key outward before saying, "_Gokai Change!_" Bringing the key into the keyhole in the phone, he turned it before holding it out, the device calling out, "_Goooooookaiger!_" Three red 'X's and a 'V', made of energy, flew from Harry's device. Each hit Harry, and became a new layer of his transformation. Snapping his right fingers, he calmly said, "Gokai Red," before his phone returned to his hands. Tapping his now gold belt buckle, a white key was attached to the flipped side. The red clad boy, no taller than before the flipped it up and used it saying, "_Gokai Change!_" Again, the device called out something, "_Aaaabaranger!_" This time Hermione heard her partner gasp, saying, "Hermione, I think we are in bigger trouble than I thought." The now white clad child had a similar theme to her now, though his white shield lacked the mark hers did, and he had only a white, sword at his side. The red visor was very intimidating though, but his announcement sent shivers up her spine. "The perfect example of excitement! AbareKiller!"

Hermione had heard tales from Ptera, of the Bakaryu Sentai Abaranger, and among them was the tale of AbareKiller. She knew with that power, she was outclassed badly. Her shoulders slumped, Ptera saying, "It's ok Hermione, we'll get through this _pura_." Seeing her looks so down, Harry shook his head before saying, "Now that I have your attention, Ptera likely explained a lot about the Super Sentai, your own power and teams especially right?" Hermione nodded, wondering why he even asked. He then said, "Then she'll know I need to bring you both to AkaRed, the current keeper of the Sentai Powers on this Earth."

This drew a yell from the aforementioned Ptera saying, "You're lying! AkaRed died years ago before the Gokaigers came to Earth! _Pura!_" Harry merely shook his head, replying, "Do you even remember what happened to your Earth? Or better yet, why you're consciousness would be linked back to Abare Yellow's Power rather than back on Dino Earth?" Hearing of her home, Ptera grew silent, considering what the young man was saying. Hermione, all but forgotten, said, "Does it really matter? And who are you or this AkaRed to decide who has the Keys anyway?" It wasn't three seconds later that Hermione was on her back, wind knocked from her, and the Wing Pennant at her throat before she heard his voice register.

"You really don't get it, do you? With just one Ranger Key, I've seen someone destroy a city in seconds. With a team of them, however mismatched, it took AkaRed going all out just to stop an entire country side from being destroyed. And these were people without a clue how to use that power. Now, do you understand why I'm concerned an eight year old English school girl has a power? Moreover, a power belonging to a team who's name translates, _Burstasaur Taskforce Rampage Ranger_?" The current Abare Yellow nodded very slightly, though her movements were forced. As Harry let up, he found himself knocked to the side rather roughly by a small object.

Looking to the side, Harry saw something he'd never seen before. A miniature yellow Pterodactyl, no bigger than a toy, flew around Hermione as she stood up. The small creature, looking rather artificial to begin with, said from the girl's side, "Right or wrong, Hermione is my Partner! I chose her, and she has never treated me wrong. If you want to take her away, you're in for a fight _Pura_!" Hermione nodded, her hands holding the pistol weapon at her side. "_Abalazer!_" She called as she fired at the still stunned Harry. Harry blocked each shot with his sword.

If it could be seen, his eyebrow would have been raised a great deal as he said, "Honestly? Is that the best you've got?" Hermione felt something snap, her fists shaking as she flicked the weapon into its sword mode. A primal roar from deep in her chest surged outwards, defiance against not just Harry, but the world that had put her down for years coming to the fore. The diamond patterns on her suit extended into three dimensions, membrane between her sides and her extended arms there too. Her helmet gave a roar in concert with hers, as she charged recklessly, her voice rising as she struck out at Harry. Caught off guard, Harry himself used all his speed to evade, stunned by how this girl activated Abare Mode, the super Rampage Power of the Abarangers. Shaking his head, he jumped back and released Abare Killer's power, knowing he'd need something he was really good with to beat her.

Once again opening his belt, he pulled another red key. Taking the cell out and sliding the key home, he called, "_Ippitsu Sōjō!_" The mobirates called out, "_Shiiiiiinkenger!_" as Harry's form once again changed. This time, his helmet visor was in the design of the Kanji for Fire. Further, at his side was a single Katana. As Hermione finally closed in, Harry partially drew his blade with one hand, stopping her attack cold. Looking visor to visor, he finished drawing it, throwing her back, even as he opened up his belt, this time taking a black disk from it. Said disk had a hole in the center, big enough that Harry could, and did, slide it onto the handle of the blade up until it locked at the top serving as the hand guard. Sliding his left hand on the sides of the blade, he said, "_Shinken Red, Marvelous, Harry._" He then raised the blade over his head, even as Hermione prepared to charge again. His response was saying, "Going Forth," before charging himself.

Their clash was fast, Hermione's wild charge with blade and scales swinging to the perfectly timed discipline of Harry's Samurai form, seemingly deadlocked. Harry could not overpower her enough to do damage, but neither could she hit him as he re-directed her wild swings to bleed off their power, taking no damage. Each time his blade moved it was with purpose, a knock to one side here, a block while running the blade's flat there, all the while moving at a minimum distance and with little effort. Hermione was rushing blind, riding the powerful emotion and drive to try and save Ptera, and stop this boy from parting her from her one true friend.

Harry was honestly beginning to tire, but he knew anything short of Super Mode wasn't going to stop Hermione until she was stationary at this point. As if she'd heard him, Hermione's next swing went wide and lodged her blade into the street. Taking his chance, Harry jumped back, spinning the black disk on his katana. "_Rekka Daizantō!_" This caused the sword to change into a much larger, red colored zanbato bigger with width and height than Harry himself. Harry, not able to lift it well, was down on one knee, reaching to his belt, and taking out an orange disk. Putting it on the upper protrusion on the weapon's left side, he called out, "_Rekka Daizantō: Ōzutsu Mōdo!_" The large sword was enveloped in fire, before the handle shifted down, and a second one folded out from the blades broad side. Moreover, the top half folded back, showing a gun-like rail. Once again reaching to his belt, he pulled a red disk and loaded it onto the weapon.

Meanwhile, Hermione's frantic pulling of the sword yielded little effect. She was exhausted, and the rush of energy for her own Super Form was nearly spent. She looked up, only to see Harry load the disk onto the huge weapon, aimed directly at her! Harry's call of, "_Seibai!_" was all the warning she got. It wasn't much time, as the single red disk came hurtling at her, but Hermione managed to roll somewhat out of the way, though it didn't matter much. The blast from the weapon still caught her, forcing her to her base ranger form. Releasing his weapon, Harry was once again Gokai Red, moving towards the yellow child. Seeing her friend in trouble, Ptera again began to fly towards Harry. This time, Harry caught the small Bakaryu, asking point blank, "Are you certain? Is she strong enough to be a Sentai? There is no room for doubts here." Instead of hearing an answer from the small figure, Harry instead took in an unexpected sight.

Hermione stood, untransformed, but with the Ptera Daggers in hand. Shocked, he said, "Ok, not even the originals could do that. Just who the heck are you?" Standing tall, she said, "I am Hermione Granger, Abare Yellow, and you will not take Ptera from me!" Seeing her charge again, Harry smiled to himself, releasing the _Bakaryu_ and spreading his arms. Hermione didn't stop until she was right upon him, and while he was wide open she struck down with both hands. Harry took the hit, his suit sparking violently as he fell back. Harry was swiftly knocked back to normal form, the same slashes appearing on his chest. Moving to sit up, he caught her eye, saying, "Well, you beat me. Now what? You have me at your mercy." Hermione saw the cuts on his chest, his shirt and coat torn, and felt her eyes widen and breath hitch.

Hermione had never really fought before; never hurt someone, even by accident. Now that she could see Harry, as a boy, she dropped her daggers, which seemed to vanish after a few seconds. Falling to her knees, her eyes filled rapidly with tears, even as Ptera flew onto her shoulder, whispering soothing words to her. Getting up with some difficulty, Harry smiled lightly. He'd had worse before, and knew thanks to his own power, he'd heal inside a few hours after a good meal. Looking to the girl, he moved over and knelt before her. Raising her head so their eyes met, he gave her an honest smile. Even as tears ran down her face, he said, "You did very well. You were strong for your friend. But in the end, you didn't loose yourself to the power. You fought past your limits, but didn't loose what makes you, you. Here," Harry reached into his pocket, producing another Mobirate and the Yellow key he had from earlier.

Putting both into her hands, he said, "If you wish to contact me, put in the numbers zero, zero, one, and hit the green call button. And you saw me change, so you know how to use that." He smiled, before standing and dusting himself off. He began walking away before stopping. He called over his shoulder, "You know, there are a lot of keys out there not in hands as good as yours. AkaRed and I could use help rounding them up. If you want, we can even help you with Ptera's size problem. Still, it's your call; just give us a ring if you want to meet." Harry himself pulled out his Mobirate, dialing the numbers needed, and soon both saw a giant, red Galleon appear in the sky, dropping a robe he grabbed onto. As he swung away up onto the ship, it again turned invisible, not even a disturbance in the clouds to mark its passing.

Hermione would be sent home soon after being found, the tale of a child with a gun making its way around. Hermione though was oddly quiet, holding odd looking toys, according to most people. No one suspected much or questioned her, assuming her to be a child who got caught up in the chaos. It wasn't until night that Ptera again spoke, "So, will you call them _pura_? I mean, if they are telling the truth, then we may be needed." Hermione, ever one to look to literature, had the book _Treasure Island_ in her lap, open to the page of John Silver's pitch to Jim Hawkins about being a Pirate. As Hermione looked up, she caught her small partner's gaze, and said, "I think, we might need to either way. Besides, who hasn't wanted to be a Pirate at one time?" An exhausted expression on her face, Hermione lay back, asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow. Her book, still open on her lap, had the picture of a ship, sailing into the sunset, an omen for things to come.

**(1) **Established in the Gokaiger/Gosieger vs. 199 Movie, only the original Sentai could reclaim their powers from their Ranger Keys without a Mobirates. How can Hermione have Dino Guts when her world is not the same one that shared a link to Dino Earth? And how did Ptera choose her in the first place? And who will be next for Harry's crew? And just how is AkaRed back from the dead?

Find out next time:

**Chapter 3**

**A Seed Takes Root!**

"**The Howling Earth Element!"**

**Author's Notes: Well, how was that? A lot of the stuff assumes you know a bit about Super Sentai to start with, but for those who don't, feel free to Pm for links and such that help explain things. For those who do, please bear with me, I'm still trying to make this good for anyone reading this. All the same: Comments, concerns, questions, all are welcome…just try to be kind…and keep trolling lighthearted please! If I messed up somewhere, please tell me, I've no beta for Sentai, and a comp in need of upgrade. So, hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for my next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Seed Takes Root! Part 1**

"**Reflections and Revelations!"**

Several days passed from when Hermione first met the odd pirate, Harry Marvelous. Just thinking about the boy made her feel dangerously conflicted. On the one hand, she was enormously curious. According to Ptera, there was a lot she could not remember, including the end of the Saga of the thirty fifth Sentai, the Gokaigers. In addition, though this might be related, she also could not remember how she went from being on Dino Earth to her egg state, which Hermione found next to her Abare Yellow key. With this in mind, Hermione, after practicing with her new key and Mobirates, did as the strange boy indicated. It took three rings, but Hermione soon got her wish. "Yo Hoo! Hermione-chan! How are you?"**(1) **Recognizing the voice, she answered politely, "Quite well, thank you. We, that is, myself and Ptera, have decided to meet with you after all. Would you mind meeting us?" Promptly, Harry said, "I'll do you one better! There is a park near your house, you know the one. My crew will park the Galleon near the center of the trees. Once you get there, we'll de-cloak long enough for you to board and hold our discussion there. I assure you, you may remained transformed the whole time and I swear not to touch either weapon or Ranger Key."

Hermione looked to Ptera, and saw her tiny Burstasaur nod. With that, Hermione answered, "Alright, though if we even think something is not right, we'll wreck the place, got it?" Harry's answering chuckle seemed just a tad nervous, "Of course, I'd expect nothing less from the new Abare Yellow, but keep in mind, as Gokai Yellow, you also have a share in the Gokai Galleon."

Harry's connection cut with that, leaving Hermione puzzled. Taking the mentioned key from her pocket, she held it up, thinking of the couple of times she used it's power. Unlike her usual transformation, this one seemed almost flat compared to the exhilarating power of the Attack Bandit Resistance suit.**(2)** However, that feeling was soon eclipsed when she summoned the Gokai Gun and Saber. Hermione herself seemed more at ease with the Gun so far. However, what really shocked her was when, outside of her costume, she could still call the blade or gun to her hand!? Honestly, Hermione found the thought somewhat comforting...yet at the same time, it brought about another feeling that hadn't gone away yet.

Hermione could still remember the last time she'd seen Harry. The image of him with those two slash marks across his chest. At the time, it seemed the right thing to do, one last desperate charge against someone who clearly outclassed her. She never expected to land the hit, let alone do the damage she did. Looking back on it, she intellectually knew it was a test of some kind. One that, according to Harry, she passed. The image itself would not fade though, and this made her reluctant to see him again, let alone entertain the idea of fighting. And Hermione was no fool, she knew her status as a Sentai would lead to fights eventually. She knew she had to get over this...only she couldn't go to her parents.

Hermione descended the stairs of her home, looking at different photos of herself and her parents as she went by. In each one, they were all smiling, especially the group shots. Anyone with eyes could see the little girl in the photo was very close to her parents. Despite this, Hermione couldn't share Ptera with them, hearing from her little friend of the danger most family members of Sentai wound up in regularly. A very good example came from the last Abare Red's child, Mai, daughter of Ryoga Hakua. Mai had been involved in several instances where she was in great danger due to her status as the daughter of Abare Red. The least of which were possession via a benign spirit, and getting lost only to be found and played with by the fatherly Tyranno, Burstasaur partner of Ryoga.

With this in mind, Hermione left her house, empty for the first time in a week besides herself. Her parents let her stay home after the incident, as the school itself was under investigation from the odd disturbance, and the report that several children saw an oddly dressed boy with a gun, running from him and leaving their little girl behind. Only one of them left to handle the Dental Clinic they worked at, as the other remained with her, only leaving for errands of short duration. Now that both were either in meetings with the education board, or at work, Hermione found the time to meet with her 'Fellow Pirates'.

* * *

><p>It was not long afterwords that the young girl found herself at the assigned meeting place. Looking around, she didn't notice anything out of place. All she really saw was an odd vendor, selling what looked like...sushi? Hermione looked at the cart, which had big block letters declaring:<strong> Golden Sushi: Best Fresh Sushi outside Japan! 3 Gold Star Rating by the Michelin Guide!(3) <strong>The same seemed to be said in Japanese Kanji on the stall, but then, she didn't know how to read that...yet. Walking up to it, the young girl asks, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a young boy, about my height, with messy black hair and glasses around?" The man, Japanese from his appearance, looked up in surprise from his sushi making, before spotting her. He smiled, and replied in an accented English, "Sorry, no. I've been busy preparing for the noon rush, so I haven't really been looking around much unless it's a customer...not that the rush is all that great yet. I've only just gotten here a little over two weeks ago." Setting down the sushi, the man sighed, sitting down on a stool, poking at the odd looking lobster and squid in the water tank on his cart. Both looked rather like toys, and a stray wind seemed to rock a blue and red paper lantern with Kanji on it.

Looking at the man's downtrodden expression, Hermione decided she'd be waiting here anyway. She found another stool across from the man and sat down, clearing her throat. Startling the man, Hermione primly stated, "I'd like to try your lunch special sir. I'm certain my meeting can wait for me to have lunch." The happiness she saw in the man's face surprised her, as he eagerly set out his menu, again in both English and Kanji. He then went on to say, "As the first customer of the day, all items are half off, and further, samples of all sauces are available to try." Startled by the selection, as well as the discount on already rather good prices, Hermione set her sights on something she'd always wanted to try, "One _Nigirizushi_ Set please, with soy sauce and ginger sauce on the side please." His face eager, the chief began assembling the platter, one of virtually everything, including some Hermione could not identify. Sure there was the obvious shrimp, tuna, sweet egg, and crab. But also, she saw a few that looked odd, one in particular that looked like crushed corn?

The chief smiled, putting the dishes of sauce on the side saying, "Please tell me what you think. I must confess I'm a bit out of practice." Hermione began with the stuff she was familiar with, finding her food to be of exceptional quality, if a bit bland. Moving on to the others, her pallet was given an increasingly impressive display. By the time her final piece of Sushi was consumed, the young girl was munching with a contented look on her face, eyes closed savoring the experience no local attempts or supermarkets could reproduce. Washing down her last mouthful with some tea, Hermione said with conviction, "That was some of the best sushi I've ever had! Once word get's out, you'll have more business than you can handle sir!" The look on the sushi-chef's face was ecstatic! "Thank you! Thank you soooo much! You've no idea how glad I am that you enjoyed that. As a token of appreciation, please take an order with you, free of charge." The young chef was a blur, putting together each piece with the same motions, only at a much faster pace. Hermione was too in awe to even protest. Before she knew it, she had several containers of sushi, each marked for what they contained, all in one large shopping bag. The sushi seller pointed behind the young woman saying, "Is that the person you were looking for? Black hair and glasses kid, right?"

Still holding the large bag, Hermione looked behind her to find that was indeed Harry. He was still in the same outfit, albeit with an undamaged shirt. He was waving lazily, back against a nearby tree. Looking back to the seller, Hermione quickly put down a full 40 pounds on the counter saying, "Keep the change sir. I'll be back again soon if I can!" The man watched her run off, a smile on his lips as he saw the two youngsters meet under the tree. Speaking as if to someone nearby, he said, "Well Take-chan, looks like the future is in good hands, wouldn't you say? I guess I'd better get moving." The man closed a few panels, before taking the handles on the side of his cart, pulling it along down the path. His voice carrying as he sang, "_Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara! Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara! Hmm Hmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm-Hmmm Hmmm-mmm Hmmmm! __**Appare!**_**" ****(4) **

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione approached Harry at a trot, before stopping and motioning behind Harry. Tilting his head back slightly, the boy saw the tiny Bakaryu partner of the young girl fly onto her shoulder. Looking at him she said, "Well, here I am. You said we could talk, so where is this leader of yours?" Harry shook his head, pointing behind her. Looking back, Hermione saw nothing, though noting the Sushi-chef's cart was gone. Looking back she jumped seeing the red clad figure behind Harry, arms crossed as though he'd been waiting! Hermione had a hand on her Dino Brace quickly, though she held off asking, "How did you do that?" The red figure replied, "A couple Sentai teams were ninja, and given my abilities stem from all past Sentai teams, it's only natural I have similar talents at my disposal. That said, you're the new Abare Yellow then, Hermione Granger?" The girl could only nod. Looking at her, his helmet betraying nothing of his thoughts, the red man was still as a statue. After a few minutes though, and no word Hermione began to sweat. It wasn't until a small noise seemed to come from the man that she began to wonder.<p>

Harry heard the same sound and slapped his head. Turning he shook the man saying, "Wake up! Now is not the time to sleep!" The figure seemed startled and Hermione's jaw dropped. This supposed hero fell asleep...standing up...while interviewing a new member? Her doubts about these two seemed to grow worse. Shaking himself a bit, the figure assumed a more relaxed, and sheepish, posture even rubbing the back of his helmet. He said, "Sorry, been a rough couple of nights, been working on getting a few old friends on their feet and have wound up pulling all nighters. Harry here can tell you I can sleep about anywhere when tired enough." Harry shook his head saying, "Pop, Datas and Navi would be fine for another couple days. Navi's only problem was a lack of flight mode and Datas was only getting his non-giant mecha upgrades from you! None of that was necessary just yet." The man looked at Harry, tilting his head giving the impression of an incredulous look. The man countered with, "Oh, so we get one new member, and we're suddenly that much better off? Navi is immobile, so she can't pilot the Galleon in a pinch. Further, Datas is overkill or helpless in a fight with the ones holding other Sentai keys and you know my Tensou Jutsu are still hit or miss. So getting Datas Hyper is still a bit out of the question. Oh yeah, we are in great shape Harry." The last bit dripped with sarcasm, with Harry shaking his head with a groan. Hermione just seemed lost, 'seeing the two,' she thought, 'you'd think they were related.' Hermione then paused saying, "Did you just call him pop? As in father?" The two looked at her, then each other, then back at her as they both nodded. The elder male said, "Yes he did. I adopted Harry two years ago, he's been my son every since. He's also taken the mantle of my old crew mate, Captain Marvelous, not to mention his last name. Better that then Red, anyway, given that's my last name."

Harry answered the question before it could be asked. "My dad's name IS AkaRed, and technically, it's the only name he's had for some time. So really, Harry Red was kinda too goofy for words. Since I didn't know my real last name, it was a good compromise." Hermione still looked at the two like they'd just said the grass was blue and the sky was made of Swiss cheese. Sighing, the two men shared a look before Harry said, "Maybe we should continue this on the Galleon." The red warrior nodded, flipping out a mobirate of his own. This one, however, was silver where Hermione and Harry's were gold. Punching the numbers 5-5-0-1, he said, "Let's go, Gokai Galleon!" Not a moment later, a strange horn-like sound came from overhead, showing a red ship materialize above them. Hermione, recognizing it for what it was, remained startled until three ropes descended to them.

As Harry and AkaRed took their ropes, the young girl clutched hers to her chest asking, "Are we supposed to climb theeeeessssseee!?" Her last word was drawn out as the ropes retracted quickly, all three of them soon inside a gritty loading area. Releasing their ropes, the males looked to the now wind-swept Hermione, who was still clutching hers. Tilting his head, the older of the two motioned for Harry to get her. Shaking his head slightly, the boy walked up to her, prying her hands from the rope gently and guided her via a hand on her shoulder. Ptera shook her head, flying beside them saying, "It doesn't help that she has a fear of heights, _Pura_." Harry could only nod as he lead the girl up the stairs, rounding several corners until the layout began to look more like a wood-style boat than a high-tech space-ship. Finally, he lead her into the Galleon's main living room, AkaRed standing by the dining room table. Pulling open a seat, he motioned for their guest to sit.

* * *

><p>Hermione was finally coming out of her daze, accepting the chair as she began taking in her surroundings. Looking to her hosts, she saw Harry and AkaRed sit across from her, side-by-side. Shaking herself slightly, she said, "Alright, I have a few questions I need answered before anything else. First off, Ptera told me that AkaRed was an embodiment of the previous Red Warrior's spirits. That said, he had no civilian form, so how could he adopt you? I mean, dressed like that, he'd be laughed at or arrested for trying to take custody of a kid." Harry looked to his dad, looking him up and down, "You know, she has a point. How did you pull that off anyway?" AkaRed shook his head, ruffling Harry's hair saying, "What have I told you about thinking outside the box, kiddo? Seriously, just watch." Saying that, he extended his hand, saying, "<em>Soul Korin!<em>" His form soon changed to the same form Harry had yesterday, "_Gokai Red_." He then moved his hand to his belt, bringing up a green key, which he then inserted into his mobirates. "_Shuuuuurrrrrrikenger!_" And soon, he was green suited, a shuriken star on his helmet, and a gold shield over his chest. He said, "I am! Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Heavenly Ninja Shurikenger! Calling!" During this, his arms moved in a sort of introduction pose, Harry smiling at what he saw, while Hermione only grew more perplexed.

Holding his hand up, he said, "Don't blink, you might miss it." With that, he put both his arms in front of himself, hands and forearms vertically shielding his helmet. Pulling them apart slowly, Hermione was soon looking at a man, in a plain red T-shirt, with short brown hair and eyes the same color as Harry's. Smiling the man said, "Well, what do you think? I'm not as good as the original at copying people, but making my own forms work well enough, yes?" Seeing Hermione's confusion, Harry explained, "This is the power of the original Shurikenger. In addition to other powers, he was a master of disguise. Pop here can use other past Sentai powers in Gokai Red form, like Shurikenger, and from there assume a civilian identity. It isn't permanent, but it's good enough for him to have adopted me." Turning to his dad, he added, "Nice touch with the eyes. How did you explain the relation?" The older man replied, "A cousin of your mother, who was insanely wealthy but had been abroad for a few years. Then a quick bit of paper work and the rest was history."

Hermione didn't buy that for a second, but for now decided to leave it be for a more important question. "Ok, next question, and please don't do the transformations so frivolously this time." AkaRed's right eyebrow was climbing, Harry's own face nearing his hand in preparation for a face-palm. "Harry seemed surprised to see me with my Dino Brace, wondering how I could use it since I wasn't the first Abare Yellow. He then said later that people hand found other ranger keys and used them to hurt people, how? If I was rare, how are these people using them without a mobirates?" Both males looked very uncomfortable at the question. Harry looked to his father, who sighed before explaining. "Not all previous Sentai powers has such constraints as using Dino-Guts as a power source. Keep in mind, the Keys themselves have an independent source of power, allowing any user to use said powers. However, this power is realized only through the mobirates, so anyone using just a key will often need a certain type of power, or they can't use it. On the other hand, if the powers were not so dependent on a specific type of user, like say Megaranger's digital powers, then those anyone could use. Granted, not well, but the keys would react to their wishes and emotions, allowing them to transform. The danger is that they would not know what they were doing with that power, and worse, any good intentions would be twisted without the discipline usually found in Sentai candidates." AkaRed sighed, looking past Hermione, eyes unfocused as he continued his words.

"It wasn't long ago we found a few kids fighting over a Ranger Key. The one who found it had managed to unlock it's power, and saved a woman from being robbed. However, his friends wanted to try, and despite their demands, he wouldn't give it to them. It broke out into a fight, which we stumbled upon, only for the kid to transform...and then knock away his friends. In a transformed state, one's strength and speed increase a good deal, more than the kid could have realized. His friends needed to go to the hospital, though both lived and would heal. He gave us the key quite readily, saying it wasn't worth it. This is just the most innocent example, as others were much worse, and some downright evil." His eyes turned back to Hermione, her own unable to look away, feeling like she was being judged. "The Sentai powers are many and diverse. Some cannot be used by evil hands, but others can easily be miss-used by an evil or twisted heart. That is part of the reason I took in Harry here, his heart remained true despite life's hardships, and he wished to do right over helping himself. He's got a long way to go, but so far, he's the best candidate I've found to continue the Sentai legacy." Harry's expression was embarrassed, while Hermione was rather abashed, feeling like she'd just been scolded.

Shaking his head, AkaRed motioned for Hermione to continue. Once again collecting her thoughts, she looked to the still normal looking male and said, "Ok, that still leaves a few questions. How did the keys get scattered in the first place? Ptera had said the keys were returned to their owners when the Zangyack were defeated on Earth. So why would they be in your possession to begin with? And why would they have been scattered in my world?" If Hermione thought AkaRed's mood couldn't be more grave than before, she was wrong. The man's shoulder's slumped, and his entire demeanor seemed to darken. Harry, however, seemed to grow rather angry at this. Just as the boy was about to speak out, the legendary Sentai raised his hand, halting Harry's rant. Moving from his chair, AkaRed moved to the view-screen and console nearby, typing a few commands.

Soon the screen came alive, and the face of Captain Marvelous himself appeared, looking much older with grey well set into his black hair. Still, he carried a look of authority, and a very serious expression rarely seen on the daring Red Sentai. "_Listen up, if you're seeing this, then that means my crew and I failed ta save the Earth. I don't have much time to go into details, so here goes._" Hermione was only able to follow the Japanese dialogue due to subtitles appearing on the bottom of the screen, however, the man's tone of voice carried the weight of his words far better than any text ever could. "_It's been almost a thousand years since my crew and I first landed on Earth, looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It took a while, but we got it, and just in time. The Zangyack were basically destroying the world, and brought an invasion force bigger than any seen for a single planet. We were near dead, and together, decided to use the Treasure. It's power would allow us to change the Universe into whatever we wanted, at the expense of the Existence and History of the Super Sentai. Naturally, this didn't sit well with us. So instead, we wished to gather all the past Rangers and restore their power to them without our Ranger Keys, and fight together one last time. Since we wanted a world with Sentai, we basically by-passed the price for the power and won the day. Or at least, that's what we thought at the time._"

Looking to AkaRed, Hermione was shocked to see tears falling down his face. The man looked at the screen with a raw pain and sorrow she had never seen before. 'Didn't he say that they were cremates once?' she thought to herself. The message continued, "_We didn't figure it out until later, but any attempt for a new generation of Super Sentai to come along after the Go-Busters always seemed to fail. No new Henshin devices worked, and no one understood why. It wasn't until the Timeranger's power was meant to be created we began to understand. The fact was, our wish effectively locked away any potential for the universe to naturally allow more generations to exist. The news, however, got worse. We found out that, past the point where the Timerangers sacrificed their power in the Legend War, the world ended. Not with an enemy, but by a Galactic event. In the first few cases, it was Earth's moon destroying the planet. If that was ever countered, it was the Sun blowing up. And in the one case that was diverted, a week later internal pressure in the planet went unstable and it decimated all life anyway. Each time it happened, the Timerangers sent back data and a message to try and prevent this from happening. However, it wasn't until the last time they figured out why this kept happening."_ At this point, Marvelous' face became drawn, racked with grief and self-recrimination. His voice continued, much more subdued and quiet.

"_Gai was the one to take it the hardest. He'd been the one to openly say the Treasure was our __best chance, that the previous Sentai gave their blessing. When it was finally revealed what had happened because of it, it took Luka and Ahim constantly watching him to make sure he...didn't do anything rash. Joe was about as stalwart as ever, and Hakase seemed more resigned than anything else. Ahim herself took it about as well as could be expected, which was not at all, but Luka was the strange one. She spend the rest of her life until now getting that planet for orphans, now called Gaia, up and ready to receive refugees. After that, she just started taking care of Hakase and Gai , as one has been working his butt off for one last solution, and the other barely functioning from all the guilt. As it is, we have one last idea, one last chance to make things right._" It was this statement that seemed to light a fire in the man's eyes, his determination coming right through the screen, showing Hermione just what made Marvelous one of the most infamous Red Sentai in history.

"_Hakase thinks we have one shot at sparing the earth, and to do it, we are gathering all the Sentai from just after the Go-Buster's run, and bringing them to the final moments of the earth, with all their powers and Mecha ready to go. It's risky, both to the time-stream and just in general, but it's our last chance. We think if all the beings effected by the wish directly were there as it happens, the world may be saved, even if we have to die to do so, that maybe we can make one more miracle. In any case, evacuation plans are set, and all the powers of the other Sentai are set to return to the Galleon upon their deaths. This way, even if we fall, something can be left behind to protect the world._" Marvelous turns his head, showing the crew lined up behind him, even the very disheveled Gai Ikari looking at the screen with the kind of grit usually seen in the most decorated of soldiers. All of them looked rather worn and aged, but no one could doubt their spirit.

Looking back to the screen, Marvelous finished, "_This is it then, hopefully Navi-chan and a few other friends will remain safe on the Galleon, and they've wound up in good hands. We don't expect to make it back, but we hope that whatever happens, our world continued on and will remember us. Remember to never give up, give in, or stand aside and let evil take hold of the things precious to you. Earth was and is priceless, and is a treasure we fight even now to protect. Now it's your turn, do us proud. GokaiRed, signing off._" No one spoke after the message ended, no one could really move or break the silence while trying to absorb everything they'd heard. The only one not frozen in contemplation was AkaRed, who began typing a few seconds later, calling up a few charts and some data. Even Harry, who knew the cliff-notes version, had never seen the last message of the Galleon's last owner. He was, to say the least, greatly shaken by his name-sake's message. Hermione, however began connecting a few dots with new questions just rising to the surface.

AkaRed spoke first however, knowing some of what she'd wanted to ask. "It was the Treasure, or rather, the lack of payment for using it, that brought out this end. Since they basically used it for free, the universe itself had to extract the price, which was destroying all that benefited from past Sentai. The Go-Busters were already active when the wish was made, but as compensation, no real new ones could exist. The TimeRanger's last days, in the year 3133AD, was as far as it went. The days varied of course, but no New Year was ever reached. The idea Don, or _Hakase _had, was that if all the beings effected by the wish tried to counter The End at once, that it might cancel out the wish, succeeding and saving the world." A few buttons tapped, and the image of a rather crushed world appeared on the screen. Hermione and Harry both gasped, seeing what could only be the worst outcome. "They didn't pull it off, data from the Galleon showed the planet totally uninhabitable, with zero survivors on what was left of the surface. Only the ones who took to the stars and got out before-hand survived, with no consequences from what I can tell. The telemetry cut off as the powers somehow caused the Galleon to move from it's home world to this one, why is far beyond even my best guess."

AkaRed turned to the kids, his face a mask of weariness, as he continued. "I don't even remember how I came back. Last I remembered was fighting the Zangyack while telling Marvelous to get away. This was before the Gokaigers officially formed, when Marvelous, myself, and out crew were gathering the ranger keys the first time. Next thing I knew, I was back on the Galleon, above a normal looking Earth all the Ranger Keys in the chest. It wasn't until I checked the logs that I found out what happened. Even now, I'm still trying to come to grips with the fact my world is **gone**, it's people **dead** or **scattered** in a universe I no longer can find or go to. Protecting that world, protecting the wish for peace all past Red Sentai had, that was why I existed. To find that's now impossible...it hasn't been easy." Harry moved to his father then, hugging him tightly as the older man returned the hug, taking strength from his son's support. Hermione was herself speechless, and honestly, more than a little moved by all she'd just seen and heard. 'Could I have handled it? Loosing everything: Mum, Dad, Ptera, my world? Everyone I ever knew, gone with only a world that looked so similar, yet totally different from the world I came from. How does he do it?' Hermione's thoughts ran around in circles, completely forgetting her other questions in the midst of it all.

AkaRed, however, had not forgotten. In truth, he'd never be able to forget that day, a short six months since he took Harry in. Harry himself didn't remember much of that day, but what happened would haunt the Red Warrior for the rest of his life.

_Flashback:_

"_Harry, which powers do you want to try first?"_

"_Good choice, now, _Gokai Change!"

"_Wait! Don't use that one Harry!"_

"_**Pu-To-Tyranosaurus!" **_**(5)**

_End Flashback_

AkaRed shook himself from the flashback, patting Harry's head with a small smile. He said, "Hey now, can't have this. One of the past Sentai said it best, 'Courage is what gives us our power. By facing our pain, our fear, and moving forward, our power is infinite.'" Harry laughed a bit, giving his dad a look, "Another MagiRanger saying, right dad?" The boy separated from his father, and assumed a pose, hand outstretched to the sky saying, "Our overflowing magic is the proof of Courage! Mahou Sentai! Magiranger!" Finishing the dynamic pose with the phrase, AkaRed merely clapped with a proud smile, seeing such energy and belief in those words from his son.

Hermione, however, was now thinking about the situation very carefully. At first glance, the pair seemed quite goofy, and in no way screamed 'Protectors of the World'. But then, she'd seen for herself what they've safeguarded, and seeing that glimpse into the elder Sentai's past had shown a far more mature person than she would have guessed. Looking to Ptera, who nodded her head, Hermione nodded to herself and spoke up. "I've made a decision," she said, both red warriors turning to look at her, surprised. She took out her new Mobirates, the cellphone-like device seemed a bit heavier now, and looked to them with grim determination. "I can't leave my parents, but I will help you protect my...no, **our** world. These powers really can be misused, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone got hurt when I could stop it. Even though I can't live here, please accept me into your crew!" She bowed then, making Harry confused, but AkaRed merely nodded. His form returning to his Sentai suit, he walked up to the bowing girl, gently motioning her to rise with her shoulders.

"From this moment on," he said, his voice filled with authority, "You are now Gokai Yellow, our _nakama_, crew mate, ally, and teammate. We will need you a lot, and when you need us, we will be there. Together, we will fight for a better future, learning from our pasts as we do so. Welcome aboard." Harry's face seemed to light up before he dashed to Hermione, saying quickly, "Awesome! Now that you're part of the crew I can really show you around! Want to see my quarters? Or maybe the one you can have, even though you aren't living here all crew members get personal quarters. Plus, I can show you Navi-chan our navigator, as well as Datas, who helped the Goseigers from Gosei World!" Harry soon had Hermione's hand and dashed off with her, into the bowels of the ship towards the repair room, where their technological friends were waiting. Smiling slightly to himself, AkaRed shook his head, smiling at his son's enthusiasm. "Now he has a friend, we only need 4 more for a complete set," he spoke softly to himself. Looking around, he went to the console, typing in a new series of commands. Next to it, a strange pedestal rose, with a chest far different from the one with Ranger Keys atop it. Opening the rather large box, AkaRed frowned behind his helmet, seeing keys that looked very different from the normal Sentai variety. On top, however, were two keys, one figure red, the other purple. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry, but I pray your powers are never needed here."

_**To be continued...**_

1.) Yes, Harry greeted Hermione the same way Basco used to greet Marvelous. In a way, it's a sign of friendship, but then, read into that how you will. ;)

2.) Attack Bandit Resistance suit is the proper name for the Abaranger costume, it's shortened form the Abr, or Abara-suit. Remember, Japanese based in the names there.

3.) Yes, it's the Sushi-cart you think it is. And Genta-kun is the one at the helm, and those who don't know what I mean? Trust me, look it up, the series is worth it!

4.) Yes, that's the Shinkenger theme, with obvious blank-outs. How is he there? Maybe a ghost? You'll have to wait, but trust me when I say it leads to something interesting later.

5.) Ok, those of you who don't know what this means, you could wait for me to reveal it, or look it up. It's the part that delayed me so long, but man, was it worth it! It'll lead to a great scene later, but for now, hope you got your appetite whetted.

**Remember, read and review please! **

**Next time:**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

**Bouncing Betrayal, The Howling Earth Element!**

**(Author's Notes) Hope you guys liked the first half of chapter three! Yeah, I know, title doesn't makes sense yet, but this beast got so big, I had to split it into two parts! Anyway, think of it like a TV episode of the series, Part two will be very action packed! Also, bonus points who figure out all the Easter eggs I left in the chapter! I love reviews, so please treat me kindly, and I hope you don't mind I take so long...sadly, doing this solo takes a lot of time due to work and such. **


End file.
